How many significant figures does $100$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${1}00$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{1}\color{orange}{00}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 1.